


threads (an improbable beginning)

by architecture_in_f1ll0ry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, it’s pure smut with a fluff garnish, the 2020 korvirasami agenda, this has absolutely NO nutritional value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architecture_in_f1ll0ry/pseuds/architecture_in_f1ll0ry
Summary: Can we, uh, make it weird?
Relationships: Iroh II/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	threads (an improbable beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> or, asami is rewarded for burning the noodles
> 
> this began as a random twitter thread that I stopped in a rather unkind place (I admit it!)—so here's the rest. you all asked for this.
> 
> (original tweets are in italics)

_Korra and Asami are hot and heavy for a few years and eventually romantically sort of fall apart because something's missing, though their friendship remains strong. The break up is mutual and amicable, and Asami isn't surprised when Korra and Kuvira hook up a few months later._

_It's a little weird at first, but Asami and Kuvira are sort of forced to become closer, as they have Korra in common. Grievances are aired one night and they all get irresponsibly drunk, land in some trouble, spend a night in jail. It's humiliating and causes a minor scandal._

_When the boys bail them out they just look at each other and laugh hysterically. Any lingering weirdness completely dissipates in that moment. After that, it's hard to separate the three of them. Asami and Iroh II break up around the same time that Korra and Kuvira get a place together. Asami spends so much time there she eventually gets her own room._

_They're preparing dinner the first time it happens: Korra's on the grill and she tells Kuvira to go check on Asami, who's been unsupervised in the kitchen for more than five minutes, which, historically, is never a good sign. That’s how they ended up with that awful scorch mark on the ceiling._

_Kuvira thinks she's slick but she's not. Asami cracks up while trying to knock her away from the stove, insisting she's got everything under control. But the noodles are clearly about to burn, somehow, when Kuvira manages to peer over Asami's shoulder to examine the pot._

_"How is this even possible."_

_"It's a RECIPE. They're just al dente!"_

_"What does al dente mean, Asami? Quickly."_

_They stay like that for few seconds before they realize they've just been pressed against each other, Kuvira's arm against Asami’s waist, her quiet laughter ghosting over Asami's cheek, ruffling her hair._

_Asami turns in the half-embrace, lifts an eyebrow. Her face is very close. Kuvira just looks back at her, then down at her shoulder, pinching the material of Asami's shirt._

_"You’re wearing my shirt."_

_"Tell your girlfriend not to get chocolate on my clothes, then." Asami’s still smiling, but the 'girlfriend' shakes them out of it, a little._

_When Korra yells that the meat is almost finished, get their sexy asses back outside pronto, Kuvira steps away and crosses to the fridge, Asami clearing her throat and shutting off the stove. She's right, of course, it’s utterly inedible. The kitchen is very hot all of a sudden._

_"Beer?"_

_"Please."_

_Asami catches Korra's eye when they step back outside, and the easy, crooked grin she receives in return makes her stomach clench with something like guilt. Kuvira edges past her to slide an arm around Korra's waist, kissing her neck, then looking back at Asami with mischief in her eyes._

_"Asami burned the noodles, babe. I almost gagged."_

_Asami gasps, shakes her head. "You're such a fucking snitch!"_

_Just like that, they're back to normal, but Asami can't ignore the small flutter in her stomach every time Korra's ankle brushes against hers beneath the table, or later, spying Korra and Kuvira exchanging lazy kisses as she emerges from inside with another bottle of wine._

_"Wait, stop," Korra says suddenly, throwing her arm out, and Asami obeys, startled. She meets Kuvira's eye, heart racing, then gives Korra a questioning look._

_"What is it?"_

_Korra pulls that damn camera from her pocket, adjusts the shot. "Sorry, it's just...perfect. Look normal. It’s a candid."_

_"Not again. Korra, I'm literally in sweatpants. Also, do you know what candid means?"_

_"Silence!"_

_Kuvira watches, amused, as Asami strikes an exaggerated silly pose, cocking her hip and sticking her tongue out, holding the wine bottle above her head like she’s pouring the contents in her mouth._

_"It's funny because you're actually incapable of taking a bad picture, no matter how hard you try."_

  
  


_"You're both very sweet. Are you done?" Kuvira doesn't give many overt compliments like that, and Asami hopes her blush is somewhat hidden in the swiftly gathering darkness of the mild evening. They make it through the bottle slowly, and for the most part, it feels like just another night._

_Except Korra's bare foot keeps finding hers, and the fifth time it happens, Asami realizes it's not accidental. She catches her eye while Kuvira's speaking, and Korra holds her gaze for a few seconds before nodding, directing her attention back to Kuvira. Her foot doesn't move._

_When they finally clean up and make it inside, Asami's so on edge she wonders if she should say something, but is loath to break the strange spell of the night. She'd be lying if she said the thought never crossed her mind, but the reality is more than a little overwhelming._

_But a coward she is not. She doesn't move away when Kuvira brushes against her as they dry the dishes, nor does she resist the impulse to swat Korra's behind with the rag when the other woman blows a handful of bubbles into her face._

_"Kinky, Miss Sato!"_

_"You would know."_

_She smirks in triumph when Korra flushes, looks past her, over at Kuvira. Asami accepts the next dish wordlessly, tries to focus on the repetitive motion of the rag but can't help the small giggle that escapes. Then her breath hitches when Kuvira leans in close, lips at her ear._

_"Are you starting trouble?"_

_Asami smiles, shrugs innocently. "Who, me?"_

_Korra laughs a little beside her, and Asami can still sense her warmer-than-usual body heat, her obvious fluster._

_They end up on the couch, Asami's feet in Korra's lap, back pressed against Kuvira's front, back to bullshitting, cracking easy jokes. Then Kuvira taps Asami's shoulder to get up, disappearing to hunt down a bottle of something stronger, Korra's eyes slide sideways to find Asami's, her gaze heavy._

_Asami just stares back, raising her eyebrows when Korra's hands start moving upwards, her palms soft and warm against Asami's bared legs. She stops at her knees, sweeps them back down, and up again._

_"You were always a handsy drunk."_

_"I can stop."_

_"Did you hear me say to stop?"_

_They both look up when Kuvira reenters the room, her eyes flicking between the two of them, on Korra's hands, now braced on Asami's knees. There's a long, weighted pause, and then she uncorks the bottle, watching Asami as she takes a small swig._

_"Are you sharing?" Asami asks plainly. Kuvira lowers the bottle, licks her lip._

_"Obviously."_

_Korra reaches for the bottle, drawing a noise of complaint from Asami which goes ignored. Kuvira steps closer to oblige, lowering herself beside Korra, pulling her in for a scorching kiss. They separate, look over at Asami. Korra holds the bottle aloft, beckoning Asami closer._

_"Open up."_

Her eyes are bright, cheeks flush with color, and an electric thrill shoots through Asami as she rises, moves over to straddle Korra's lap, lowering herself slowly. It’s been six years, six very long years since she last watched Korra’s eyes dilate like this as she tightens an arm around Asami’s waist, rolling her hips slowly upward with a shaky breath. However their early 20s compatibility had clashed back then, this was something they always did exceptionally well. Asami moves in closer, grinds down a little harder, grinning when Korra’s breathing gets louder. Kuvira is facing them, reclined on her side, propping her head up with a fist, elbow resting on the back of the couch right beside Korra’s head. She’s close enough for Asami to admire the low gold highlights in her eyes, a slightly lighter green than her own. She holds her gaze for a moment longer, then looks back at Korra and stills, tipping her head back, opening her mouth.

Korra tips the bottle carefully, letting a small stream flow in. But her timing is a little off; Asami jerks when some spills out of her mouth, down her chin and chest, seeping into soft cotton.

“Too fucking tall,” Korra complains, leaning forward to lick up the spilled drops, hand clenching into a fist against Asami’s back, bunching the bottom of her t-shirt in her fingers. Her tongue is burning hot, and Asami tilts her head sideways with a low hum, chuckling. “So, Asami. Kuvira and I wanted to ask you something.”

Kuvira’s biting her lip against a smile when Asami looks over at her, running a slow hand up Korra’s back. It’s an unbelievable relief to finally let her immediate thoughts fully unspool, to openly admire the angular planes of her jaw, the heavy brows and soft, gorgeously curved mouth of the woman she considers another best friend. Her eyes slip shut when Korra’s gentle licks turn into a bite, then a harder one. “Yes, Korra. You have my attention.”

“Can we, uh, make it weird?”

Asami laughs out loud, feels Korra shake in answering laughter beneath her, her lips closing over a spot on the other side of her neck. She narrows her eyes at Kuvira in rueful wonder, like, _who is this fucking nerd,_ to which Kuvira rolls her eyes in amusement, like, _it’s Korra._ A common exchange. “What? Weird, like…?”

“Weird like, you’re my ex and our best friend and we also do this,” Korra answers, bringing a hand up to slide through the back of Asami’s hair, angling her head before surging up to meet her lips in a kiss that sparks instant lightning through Asami’s veins. Her eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open in a broken moan as Korra licks into her like she remembers the old days, too, and thinks they can do better now. Then she pulls away, sliding her hands beneath Asami’s shirt, finally, scraping her short nails along her back, slowly, not too gently, grinding upwards again, slower. “And this—”

_“Jesus,_ Korra,” Asami shudders, which is a little embarrassing, but okay, it’s been a while. Iroh was pretty decent, fully attentive, at least, with an eager tongue, and just overall too sweet for his own good, but even that was nearly a year ago, with no one of note in the interim. It feels like her skin is on fire, and Kuvira’s gaze is like an actual weight. “Anything else?” Asami directs the question at her, eyes challenging. She has suspicions, fantasies only half-formed, and is curious to see what’s based on inferred truth and what’s not. 

Korra’s on her wavelength, because she turns to exchange a brief heated look with Kuvira before sitting back, lifting one hand from where it’s resting against Asami’s bare back to card into Kuvira’s hair and through the wavy strands, her touch slow and possessive in a way that sends a slow roll through Asami’s belly. Kuvira leans over to curl a hand around her neck, coming close enough that all Asami can see is the sharpness of her eyes, her beauty mark, the shine of her lips as she licks them. 

But then she just _stays_ there, her lips a hair’s length from brushing Asami’s, so close that she can feel the gentle heat of her next breath. She feels a little like she’s losing her mind as she gives in with a quiet moan, closing the distance between them, her breaths sharp and uneven. Confirmed: Kuvira is a frighteningly competent kisser, her soft lips moving slowly against Asami’s, probing and gently determined, as always. Then she brings a hand up to cup Asami’s jaw and tightens it slowly, biting Asami’s lower lip and sucking it into her mouth, pulling a quavery gasp from her throat. Kuvira’s grip isn’t ironclad, exactly, but it’s not easy to move within, which sends a jolt directly down to her clit. 

“And that,” Korra murmurs, smug, pushing her fingers into the top of Asami’s sweats, insinuating them beneath her underwear to clutch at the soft, plump skin, rolling her hips up again. “Et cetera.”

“Yes, make it weird, I’m on board,” Asami sighs, as Kuvira pulls away to nose at her cheek, bite at the fleshy lobe of her ear. “Kuvira, anything to add?”

“Yeah. Get this shit off.” The order is delivered directly into her ear, firm and low, and Asami shivers, hooking her fingers into the bottom of her shirt—Kuvira’s shirt—and dragging it upward and off her head, tossing it onto the floor. "Definitely this too," Kuvira adds, while Korra groans.

“Why are you wearing a bra at home?” Korra leans forward to reach around, pressing her face into the soft cleavage, giving it a kiss. Asami warms, biting her lip—this _isn’t_ her home, technically, but whatever—and sighs in satisfaction when she feels the enclosures open, helping Korra drag the thin material from her arms, fling it to the floor as well. Korra doesn’t waste time, lowering her head to flick her tongue softly against an erect nipple, and Kuvira moves in suck hungrily at the other, the sensations enough of a contrast to set her nerves alight, throwing her head back with a sharp moan. 

“Are—we really—doing this out here?” Asami pants, body surging with heat, her hands sunken into the back of their heads. “I’m—you’re—clothes, too many clothes. Bed.”

“Good point,” Kuvira muses, pulling away and nipping at the back of Korra’s neck, pulling a low groan from her throat. “Come on, babe, it’ll be easier for you to lick her open while I fuck you when we’re horizontal.” 

It doesn’t take much more cajoling than that.

There may be an overturned table and chair or two, and Korra’s panties won’t be found for another two weeks, but they finally make it into the bed, collapsing into the sprawling mattress with laughter that’s only slightly hysterical, mostly breathless. Asami ends up bracketed over Kuvira’s hips, hair curtaining their faces as she lowers herself to bite at her lips, rock her aching core against Kuvira’s mound. Korra alternates kisses and gentler, then harder bites across her shoulders and down her back, holding her waist tight, pressing her down to sharpen the grind against Kuvira’s heat. She chuckles into Asami’s shoulder blade, then raises a hand, brings it down sharply against the rise of her ass.

Asami pulls away with a gasping laugh, looking back to see Korra’s saucy wink, the way she holds Asami’s gaze as she opens her mouth wide, bites into soft flesh. “Hi. Having fun back there?”

“I am, I really am.” Somehow she forgot how Korra’s voice drops an octave when she’s turned on like this, and the fact that only she was privileged to hear her sound that way used to get Asami almost unbearably hot. The intervening years have made it better. “But also, I’d like to revisit Kuvira’s idea.” She’s just holding Asami’s ass now, kneading it slowly as she peers around to grin at them, eyes settling on Kuvira. “Hey. Hey babe. Remember your idea?”

Kuvira looks down and huffs a small laugh, thrusting once upwards to pull a gasp from Asami before tapping her side, sliding out from under her. Asami lets her go and then flops onto her back, pulling Korra up to lay in her arms, pressing kisses into her neck. Kuvira’s rummaging in a drawer and then stepping into a sturdy black harness, and Asami has to pull away from ravishing Korra’s skin to watch, swallowing thickly when she sees the long, thick, curved jut of the black dildo, wobbling a bit as Kuvira secures the ties, spreads lube over the shaft. Her heart jolts when Kuvira glances up, shaking her hair out of her face, to see her watching. The look in her eyes, the coiled muscle beneath all of that smooth skin, the stiff length rising from Kuvira’s crotch makes Asami nearly break out in a cold sweat, squirming beneath Korra with a shuddering moan. Korra raises her eyebrows, looking back at Kuvira with an appreciative smirk, then pushes her hand down without warning to slide her fingers through Asami’s soaking folds. 

_“Oh god—”_ Asami whimpers, legs shifting restlessly open, biting her lip against another outburst, recognizing that it’s pretty early in the proceedings to be this close to the edge. Confirmed: just _seeing_ Kuvira strapped up is enough to get her halfway there. Her hand shoots down to grab Korra’s wrist, hard. “Stop, stop that, I don’t want to come yet.”

“Okay, change of plans,” Korra says tightly, sucking her fingers into her mouth to taste Asami, glancing back to watch Kuvira approach the bed. “Get over here.” She moves sideways, prompting Kuvira to take her place, bracing herself over Asami with one hand, holding the base of her cock with the other. She looks Asami over slowly, appraisingly, bringing a brilliant flush to the surface of her skin.

“You going to do something with that?” Asami asks impatiently, and Kuvira smiles, rocking forward to nudge the tip against her clit gently, very gently, before pulling back. “Kuvira, I swear to GOD.” Korra laughs, draping herself against Asami’s side, spreading her fingers across her belly, biting her shoulder.

“Maybe,” Kuvira says evenly. She nudges forward again, eyes alight with mischief. “Did you need something?”

Asami nods quickly, shameless, nearly panting with want. “I’m too horny for this shit, frankly. Get it in me.” Korra’s shocked moan is pressed into her collarbone, her fingers traveling up to caress a breast, pinch a nipple. Asami bites her lip, runs her calf slowly up Kuvira’s side.“Today, preferably.”

Kuvira’s mouth twitch as she moves in to press a heated kiss to Asami’s lips. Licks them, chuckles low in her chest as Asami tries to pull her deeper in. “Someone’s bossy. I don’t like being told what to do, though.”

Confirmed: Kuvira is a cocky tease. Literally. Asami grins, gasps at the next firm tug on her nipple. “Tough shit!” 

“So I think you should learn some patience. Korra, baby, keep her still for me.” Kuvira slithers down to grip the inside of Asami’s thighs, tossing them swiftly over her shoulders before nosing in to lick a firm line up her leaking slit. Asami’s spine bows as she attempts to surge upward with a breathless shout, but Korra just chuckles, holding her easily in place with one arm as she closes her lips over a nipple and bites. Further down, Kuvira’s tongue is broad and firm and wet, laving at her lips, stiffening to dip into her folds, flick against her erect clit. Asami writhes, fingers clenching again and again in the sheets, unable to hold back the sharp cries and gasps spilling from her mouth, not particularly caring. She’d pay off their neighbors if it came to that, every single goddamn one.

Korra is planting gentle kisses in a meandering line over to her other breast, smiling into the soft skin as she speaks. “See, I told you she was loud.”

“Wha—shut the fuck up, Korra,” Asami bursts out, shaking with laughter even as her toes start to curl, ascending so rapidly she can barely get air. “Kuvira, I’m gonna, can I—”

Kuvira suckles her clit gently, drawing firm circles around it with her tongue at the same time that Korra sucks her other nipple into her mouth, and so there’s not much she can do except tumble violently over the edge, every limb locked as the waves of pleasure swell and break, each one more intense than the last, her aching hole clenching at nothing. They’ve both got her held so tightly she can barely move, her only recourse to scream out her release, head tossed back against the pillow. Once she’s finally come down, she loosens her grip in Korra’s hair, moaning contentedly when Korra moves up to capture her lips in a kiss, grinding lustily against her hip.

“And you always liked how loud I was,” Asami mumbles into the kiss with an exhausted grin, and Korra moans, nodding against her lips. Asami reaches down sightlessly, beckoning for Kuvira, gratified when she feels warm skin, the sculpted curve of her shoulder, her arm. She gives Korra another kiss, nips playfully at her lips. “How’s it going?” She drifts a hand down Korra’s back, strokes it back up again, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her fingers as Korra shifts ceaselessly, spreading her slick against Asami’s skin. “You good? Need anything?”

“Smug now, are you?”

“I feel pretty great,” Asami snickers, then moves her hair up and out of her face, gathering it to pool on the pillow above her, jerking her head invitingly at Korra. “Come on, have a seat. Kuvira, do you need an engraved invitation, or?” she lets her legs fall open wider with a soft moan, smirking when she hears Kuvira’s breath catch, feels the slight twitch of the fingers against her side. She can feel how wet she is, can only imagine what Kuvira is seeing. Now this, this is a dynamic she can work with.

Korra eases up to meet Kuvira’s lips in a brief, bruising kiss before shuffling upward, straddling her thighs on each side of Asami’s face, stomach clenched tight with restraint as she lowers herself down to meet Asami’s tongue. Asami holds her open, gently spreading her with her thumbs and dotting small kisses all over as Korra gasps, rocking herself down, needing more. And then Asami freezes, moaning as Kuvira’s tip nudges against her hole before slowly driving in, so hard and thick and constant that she has to just pant against Korra’s heat as she takes it and takes it, until Kuvira’s hips finally jar into hers. She licks desperately at Korra then, as she feels inch after inch of the stiff length sliding slowly out and then rocking back in, each stroke steady and deliberate enough to shake loose a cry on every thrust. Kuvira is barely giving her time to breathe, her pace is slow, but relentless, and all she can do is transmit that sweet agony directly into Korra's needy cunt as it grinds slowly against her face.

She's getting close, Asami can tell by the way she fists a desperate hand into Asami’s hair and braces the other against the back of the bed, the way she’s breathing harshly, hips stuttering, compelling Asami to open her eyes. Korra's mouth is open, eyes glossy and unseeing as her belly quivers, and Asami tilts her head, raising her a bit higher, dipping her tongue into Korra's trembling hole before dragging it back to press and swirl slowly around her clit. Korra’s quakes grow more violent until she’s swiveling her hips in small, desperate circles with hoarse shouts, pulsing slick heat across Asami’s tongue and chin. Asami’s mind is split dizzyingly in half: enjoying the loud and copious evidence of Korra’s pleasure, all while trying to keep her brain from spilling out of her ears with the way Kuvira is fucking into her so perfectly. 

Eventually, Korra tumbles sideways onto the bed in an exhausted heap, breathing hard, carding a hand through Asami’s hair. “Fuck. Look at her, Vira,” she huffs quietly, turning her head to take in Asami’s flushed skin, the small O of her mouth as she’s rocked rhythmically into the mattress. She turns fully onto her side, propping up a knee, bringing her hand down to skate up the flexing muscles of Kuvira’s thigh, over the rise of her ass, resting in the divot of her back as she continues thrusting. “How does it feel?”

Kuvira settles more fully over Asami, widening her knees to adjust the angle, her next deep stroke pulling a reedy cry from Asami’s lips as she locks her ankles together against Kuvira's back. Kuvira hisses a curse into her neck, licks it. “It’s amazing.” Kuvira circles her hips slowly, gasping out a moan at the constant pressure from the base of the strap against her clit. _“Asami,_ you’re—” Asami’s never heard her like this, because why would she have, but now that she has, it will need to happen again. And again. “So fucking beautiful, can’t stand it.”

Asami burns even hotter, tingles dancing across her skin as she covers her face with her hands, overwhelmed. The new angle is hitting her in exactly the right places, and Kuvira’s more of a talker than she expected. It’s almost too much. 

“Absolutely not,” Korra growls, grabbing her wrists, dragging them above her head and holding them still. Asami blinks furiously, shaking her head, shakes it harder when Korra comes close, rubbing Asami's cheek with her nose with a small questioning sound. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m f—” Asami gasps out a small sob as Kuvira leans down to press a kiss to her other cheek. “Fuck, I’d rather come than cry, I’d rather _come than cry,_ I hate you guys, oh shit, _Kuvira—!”_

“We love you too,” Kuvira murmurs against her skin, shoving her hips in _hard,_ and Asami clutches her close, fingers scrabbling in her back as she comes, shuddering, screaming into Kuvira’s neck. She pulls away to gasp in a wild breath, and Korra kisses away her tears as Kuvira thunders in one, two, three more times before tensing with a long, stiff groan, thighs trembling.

When they’ve both recovered somewhat, Kuvira pulls out carefully and shifts away to loosen the straps and slide the harness off her legs, letting it fall to the floor. Asami rolls over to lay on her stomach, feeling completely emptied of all feeling but sheer, tingling bliss, her eyes falling slowly shut as Korra’s hand drifts through her hair. 

“Don’t go to sleep yet.”

“I’m not,” Asami replies, then blinks her eyes open, lifting an arm to motion Kuvira to her other side, meeting Korra’s gaze with a goofy, apologetic smile. “I call middle. Sorry.” Then she grunts as Kuvira settles basically onto her back, sliding a leg between hers, the plush hill of one breast smooshed into her back. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Shh,” Kuvira says, getting comfortable, her hair tickling Asami’s shoulder. “You like it.”

“You get twenty minutes, tops,” Asami warns, because it does actually feel good, the intense press of her considerable weight (too many goddamn muscles), but it’s also hot. “Korra, you live like this?” She laughs when Kuvira pinches her ass in retaliation.

“Yeah well, now you do too,” Korra yawns, and Asami feels her heart tip over lazily in her chest. She says nothing for a moment, wondering if she heard her correctly, is hearing her correctly, is understanding all of this correctly.

“Now I do too?” Asami repeats quietly, and she feels Kuvira’s head lift slightly, reads the mild panic in Korra’s eyes as they catch each other’s gazes over Asami’s head. She starts to sit up, needing to see Kuvira’s face too, pulse thrumming so loudly she wonders if they can hear it.

Kuvira’s a mirror reflection of Korra’s position when Asami turns onto her back, looking up at her with slight consternation. “If you want,” she responds simply, picking up Asami's hand and nosing into the palm, kissing the center of it. “It’s what we want.”

On her other side, Korra presses a kiss to Asami’s chest, her breast, her shoulder, her jaw. “Doesn’t this feel...right? You basically live here, Asami. All of your Diva Cups are in the downstairs bathroom.”

“Must we bring my Diva Cups into this?”

“You know what I mean.”

Asami snorts, shaking her head, nodding, shaking her head. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean, of course. But also, this is crazy. Like, this is batshit.”

“Yes,” Kuvira says immediately, curling a hand around her thigh and squeezing it. “But it’s _Korra._ Also, me.”

“Aaaand me.” Three! Her Fire Nation ancestors are torpedoing in their graves.

“We’re all making excellent points,” Korra says, leaning up to kiss Asami softly. Kisses her again. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Korra grins, gets serious again, but there’s still glee dancing in her eyes as she settles back down. “Asami! Seriously. We have to, like, fully talk about this. Right?”

But Asami does not want to fully talk about this, at least not now, because of course each of them are right, it’s batshit crazy and very fucking obvious, and it's _them,_ and she can’t believe how easy it feels to just lie there, between her two best friends, now irrevocably more, and let sleep crowd the edges of her vision. “Yes, absolutely,” she says, yawning, turning and getting comfortable, pressing a kiss to Kuvira’s forehead, to her lips. She stirs gently, accepting the easy touches with a small smile, her hair a chaotic mess against the pillow. “Tomorrow, okay? I'm very comfortable and very tired.”

Korra drapes herself along Asami’s back, chin bumping her shoulder as she nods, yawning widely. “Fine by me."

“Also I want french toast in the morning,” Asami leans forward to whisper into Kuvira’s mouth with another kiss, a dreamy smile. She can get them so fluffy, it’s unreal. Maybe she'll even make that chocolate sauce thing again, which Korra will inevitably get everywhere, and they'll just have to forego clothing entirely, the horror. “Please and thank you.”

Kuvira hums, her eyes already closed. “Sure.” She drapes a hand across Asami's hip, finds Korra’s hand, entwines their fingers. In the next moment, she’s out, breath rising and falling evenly.

Asami scooches back a tiny bit to press her ass playfully against Korra’s thigh, turning her head upward in silent request, smiling when Korra leans in to kiss her cheek. She’s solid and so warm against Asami's back, pressing small kisses into her neck, and it’s all so sweet and perfect that Asami may or may not have to grit her teeth until the swell of emotion passes. There’ll be time for all of that later, for tears and joy and confusion and negotiating this boundless, improbable future that lies ahead of them, three once-disparate paths suddenly and finally braided into one. Later. For now, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ever say I don't give you nice things


End file.
